List of Pokémon anime dubs
A dub of the Pokémon anime is a version which has voices recorded in a different language than the the original Japanese recording, or "raw" version, which is considered canon. The English language translation of Pokémon anime voice acting is based in New York in the United States of America, due to the lower dubbing cost, and then further distributed in other English-speaking countries of the world, such as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. A lot of countries dub the English-dubbed version of the Pokémon anime, in some countries, right down to the opening theme. So in the European Spanish and Swedish versions, there are no differences between the U.S. version except for the show being re-dubbed in Spanish or Swedish. Comparisons between international dubs of Pokémon In the European French dub, most of the characters' names are completely localized into the French language and re-named in the dub, except for Pikachu and a few others. However, a modified version of the dub up to Pokémon: Master Quest was recorded by the same cast for export to Canada, using English character and pokémon names. The French dub of the anime is produced in Belgium. The Canadian French version is actually a modified version of the European French dub with all of the characters' names simply re-dubbed over this version to match the ones used in the English version, with the lines re-dubbed appropriately by the cast. For example, "Misty" is used instead of "Ondine" and "Charmander" instead of "Salamèche." The European Spanish dub is based on the English version, and retains most of the characters' names, except for a few gym leaders, frontier brains, and game characters. The Latin American Spanish-dubbed version of the anime retains all of the characters' names used in the English version. The Dutch dub of the anime airs in both Holland and Flanders, the Dutch-speaking part of Belgium. In the German dub, some of the human characters are re-named, such as Brock and Dawn, and others retain their English names, such as Ash Ketchum and Misty. Most of the pokémon species' names are completely localized into the German language, except for Pikachu and a few others. The Russian translation is based on the English dub and retains all of the English character names to match the pokémon trading card game's cards. However, some episodes are based on the Polish version instead of the English dub. In the European Portuguese dub, the opening songs are translated versions of the themes used in the English dub except for two: Pokémon World where the previous theme was used and Diamond and Pearl theme which was aired in English. In addition to that, many main characters in the series have switched voice actors several times. The Brazilian Portuguese dub is based on the English version and all of the opening themes are translated versions of those ones. In the Norwegian translation, most episodes of the series are the American broadcast version with an added dub track and a list of key dub voice actors shown after the English credit roll. In the Danish translation, some rather unusual edits in airing the seasons of the show took place: Who's That Pokémon? was omitted in some airings of the first two seasons but appeared on the VHS releases, only the last 16 episodes of the Johto saga were on Danish television, and skipping directly from Pokémon: Advanced Battle to Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon: Battle Frontier was not aired until after Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Category:Lists Category:Pokemon